Referring to FIG. 10, a convertible retaining ring pliers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,194,936 has a pivot, first and second jaws and first and second handles rotatably secured about the pivot. A pair of transfer pins is slidably disposed for selective movement in the jaws and the handles for establishing alternative operating positions enabling the jaws to move either inwardly or outwardly as the handles move inwardly. A switching mechanism is provided for simultaneous shifting of the transfer pins in the jaws and the handles. The switching mechanism includes reaction member housing assemblies which are mounted on opposite ends of the pivot and disposed on opposite external surfaces of the handles. A switchplate structure is rotatably mounted for side-to-side movement about the pivot, and is slidably positioned between at least one reaction member housing assembly and the external surface of one of the handles. The switchplate structure is engagable with an internal portion and an external portion of the at least one reaction member housing assembly, and an end of one of the transfer pins.
However, the cover spaces apart from the movable switchplate, so the cover is connected with the movable switchplate complicatedly, thus having high production cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.